1. Technical Field
Embodiments of the present invention are related to input device technologies based on a user's gaze.
2. Background Art
Recently, the use of augmented reality equipment such as a Head Mounted Display (HMD) has been increasing as the virtual reality technology has emerged. However, most of the augmented reality equipment has a problem of visually obscuring the user's vision. Therefore, when the user wears the equipment, it is inconvenient to use a contact type input device such as a keyboard and a mouse. This is because it is difficult for the user wearing the augmented reality equipment to visually identify the key that is desired to be inputted. Also, when a person with a physical disability uses an information technology device, an input device that replaces a conventional contact type input device is needed.
Accordingly, a need for a new input means to replace the conventional contact type input device has been discussed.